Viviendo con los Winchester
by Nessa919
Summary: Rose es una chica de 17 años que guardan un gran secreto, un secreto que John Winchester descubrió y decidió ofrecer su ayuda. Cuando los fantasmas de sus padres comenzaron a atormentarla, decidió aceptarla, en lugar de él llegaron sus hijos. Dean y Sam son obligados a llevarla con ellos en sus viajes... Comenten!


Fantasmas:

Estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, me debatia entre levantarme para ir a la escuela o volver a dormir, estaba cansada y aturdida, me dolia la cabeza y no podía quitar las imajenes de la noche pasada. Dos semanas desde que había pasado, dos semanas desde que se habían ido... y yo no podía dejar de pensar que era mi culpa.

No tenía a nadie más y tenía miedo que alguien se diera cuenta de ello, me las ingenie para hacer creer que había una tia lejana que vendria y se haría cargo de mi, las autoridades comenzaron una investigación, con mis avilidades de persuación y algunos contactos los convencimos de que era real toda esa historia, no queria que me llevaran lejos de casa, faltaba un año aun para mi mayoria de edad y no podía separarme de este lugar, no hasta que ellos se fueran del todo.

Suspire. Mire a mi alrededor, la habitación estaba alvorotada, ropa por todos lados, libros y CD's tirados por el suelo, platos sucios y la cama desecha con las mantas y sabanas en una bola que había terminado en el suelo luego de mi pessadilla de la noche anterior.

Me pare de un salto, tome un poco de ropa del armario, unos jeans negros con las rodillas rasgadas y una polera olgada que se deslisava de los hombros, y me metí a la ducha, sentí caer el agua caliente sobre mi cuerpo y mis musculos comensarn a relajarse lentamente. luego de unos 10 minutos bajo el agua, me seque y vestí, baje las escaleras y ahí estaban, en la mesa, sentados esperando por mi, me estremesi, coma cada vez que los veía, había comenzado aparecer desde hace una semana y media, se veían tan reales, tan solidos, pero cuando me acerque a habrazarlos, mis brazos los taravesaron y frío recorrio mi cuerpo, y asi fue que me di cuenta lo que eran.

Fantasmas.

Mi madre me sonrió y yo force una de vuelta, me fui a frigorifico a buscar algo de leche y me acerque a la alacena a sacar cereales y un cuenco para servirme un poco, me sente frente ellos, mi padre leía el periodico, cuando sintio que me deslisaba en la silla me sonrió, la sonrisa que me daba cada mañana desde siempre, pero algo estaba mal, me hacia temblar inconcientemente.

_Son tus padres, _me dije mentalmente, _no puedes tener miedo de ellos._

- Buenos días -dije con una sonrisa a ambos

_- ¿Dormiste bien?- _pregunto mi madre con voz distorcionada, un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo, esto estaba mal y lo sabía, ello debieron hirce hace dos semanas, sin enbargo, ellos parecian no darce cuenta de aquello, pero si eso me hacía verlos a diario no estaba tan mal ¿no?

Me aclare la garganta.

- si fue una noche tranquila -force la mentira para que saliera de mis labios. Ellos fruncieron el seño y me miraron con mucas, parecian furiosos, el terror recorrio mi cuerpo, ellos odiaban cuando mentia, nunca habían ido mas haya de regaños, pero en sus miradas... Eso parecia no ser el plan.

- _Estas mintiendo -_ dijo mi padre en un susurro extraño, mi respiración se torno pesada, mis manos formaron puños para evitar que mis dedos temblaran, force otra sonrisa

- esta bien, tube una pesadilla, pero no queria preocuparlos es una tontera -dije para ver si así se calmaban, no parecio funcionar bien, metí otro poco de cereal en la boca y corri escaleras arriba a lavar mis dientes.

Cerre la puerta del baño y comence a controlar mi miedo, cerro los ojos y me recoste sobre la puerta, me fuí al lababo y me moje la cara, al lebantar la cabeza pegue un grito, mi madre estaba ahí. Tomó mi brazo con fuerza. _Desde cuando es tan solida_, me pregunte al sentir dolor recorrer mi brazo.

- _Nosotros no te criamos como mentirosa -_ espeto en mi cara, parecia furiosa. Esto era ridiculo, nadie se pone tan furioso por algo tan estúpido, me estremci cuando forso mas su agarre, esperaba que le diera una respuesta

- lo siento, de verdad, es solo que no queria preocuparlos, fue algo tonto, sin sentido -dije, sonriendo en disculpa - Ahora, mamá, tengo que ir a la escuela, tengo examen de matematicas -mantube mi voz uniforme lo mas que pude, era dificil con el dolor de brazo, ella se alejo y sonrió dulcemente.

- _Que tengas un buen día -_dijo dejandome salir.

Corrí a mi habitacion, cogí mi mochila y busque en el cajon de mi velador una vieja tarjeta, revolví y volteé el cajon hasta que cayo en mi cama, la tome y la guarde el el bolsillo tracero de mi pantalon, luego salí corriendo, gritando un hasta luego a mis padres y salí de casa.

Mire mi brazo y vi las marcas moradas de dedos que lo rodeaban, parpadee furisamente para contener las lagrimas, me puse mi chaqueta para cubrir las marcas y seguí mi recorrido a la escuela. Estaba decidido, esas cosas que estaba en casa no eran mis padres, ellos jamas se comportarian asi, tenian que irse y tenia que ser pronto, ya no creia poder soportar otra escena como la de esta mañana, suspiré y saque la tarjeta de mi bolsillo, tome mi celular. Y mire la tarjeta.

_Rose, cuando tengas problemas puedes contar con nosotros, llamanos al siguiente numero, estamos para ayudar.  
John Winchester._

Marque el numero y espere que contestaran.

- Hola -dijo la voz ronca de un hombre al otro lado de la linea

- ¿John Winchester? - dije mientras me apoyaba en el árbol que estaba en la entrada de la escuela, el hombre se tardo en contestar, cuando lo hizó dijó:

- No, soy su hijo, ¿el te dio este numero?

- Si, dijo que si tenia problemas podía llamar, ¿cómo puedo encontrarlo? -otra larga pausa

- Él... él esta fuera de servicio, puedes decirme qué sucede -contestó amablemente tenso. Dude, es que no conosia al tipo al otro lado de la linea y no es algo fácil decir: _"hey tengo fantasmas en casa, ¿por qué no vienes a ayudarme con esto?_, eso suena tan raro, con el señor Winchester era distinto, el ofrecio su ayuda, por otro lado, si este era su hijo, entonces el sabria de estas cosas, suspire

- es que hay un poblema en casa, yo... es algo relacionado con lo que tu padre trabajaba -dije para probar si el tipo sabia del tema y no sentirme como una idiota si se reía de mi por hablar de fantasmas.

- Entiendo, pero ¿de que hablamos exactamente? -preguntó

- Fantasmas -susurre muy bajo al ver pasar un grupo de chicos serca de mi -mis padres, para ser mas exacta

- Iremos en cuanto terminemos con un trabjo, ¿donde es?

- En New Jersey, un pueblo llamado Armstrong -conteste, luego pense en algo -es molesto hablar sin saber con quien, ¿como te llamas?

- Soy Sam, estamos serca de Armstrongo, llegaremos mañana por la mañana, sino esta noche -contestó -necesitamos un lugar de referencia, ¿puedes darnos un lugar donde nos podamos ver cuando lleguemos?

- En el hotel del pueblo, llama cuando llegues a este numero e ire a encontrarme con ustedes... ¿quienes son ustedes? -pregunte al darme cuenta del plural

- Mi hermano Dean y yo -respondió, luego continuo -entonces nos vemos ahí, ¿cual es tu nombre?

- Rose Cipriano, tengo que irme, espero el llamado, Bye -sin esperar respuesta colgué y corrí a mi primera clase.


End file.
